Dreaming
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Tradução! Avisos: OneShot, Lemon, Yaoi, Twincest.


**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses gêmeos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! A responsável pela criação deles é a tia Bisco Hatori. A responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic? Também não sou eu, é a RedPeril. Erros de tradução? É, comigo mesmo.

**Aviso:** OneShot, Yaoi, Lemon, Twincest. Ou, em outras palavras, irmãos gêmeos que ultrapassam _consideravelmente_ a linha do amor fraternal, yup. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar. Sem mais.

**N/T: **Tradução da fantástica **Dreaming** de **RedPeril**. Os links para a original em inglês e para o profile da autora podem ser encontrados nos meus favoritos. Reviews serão traduzidas e repassadas para ela. Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu e os fãs histéricos dela em inglês (que não são poucos), porque eu dei pulinhos de alegria quando a RedPeril autorizou essa publicação! ;) Não menos importante: _Tradução-presente para Carola Weasley! _Só por você eu travaria batalhas sangrentas contra parágrafos implicantes, Litta querida. ;*

* * *

Eu assisto meu irmão mexer-se em seu sono, sua face contorcendo-se ocasionalmente em um leve franzir de sobrancelhas. Seus lábios partem-se sutilmente para deixar escapar um ofego silencioso. Os sinais são pequenos, mas eu posso lê-los todos perfeitamente. Hikaru está sendo torturado por outro sonho erótico. E eu estou cativado por isso.

Eu me curvo para mais perto, observando sua respiração rasa ir e voltar entre seus lábios delicados. Suas pálpebras tremem ocasionalmente. Eu me pergunto sobre o que ele está sonhando.

Quem.

Esse tipo de coisa realmente não deveria me incomodar mais. Nós temos compartilhado a mesma cama desde que éramos crianças – desde o nascimento, na verdade – então nenhum de nós tem a mesma privacidade noturna que a maior parte dos outros garotos adolescentes cheios de hormônios.

Eu fui o primeiro a passar por um sonho úmido, quando tínhamos doze anos, acordando ofegante, com o pijama pegajoso e os lençóis pegajosos. Eu me lembro de tentar esconder isso de Hikaru, mas meu gêmeo mais velho logo percebeu. Muito para meu alívio e constrangimento, ele simplesmente deu uma boa risada, dando um tapinha nas minhas costas como que para me parabenizar, e então me questionou sobre o conteúdo do sonho que eu estava tendo. Corando fenomenalmente, eu me recusei em absoluto a contar a ele qualquer coisa e fugi disparado para o banheiro, para escapar do interrogatório. É claro, o próximo 'incidente' foi de Hikaru, e então a mesa virou.

Durante nossa adolescência, sonhos eróticos simplesmente se tornaram um fato da vida, algo sobre o que nós mal conversamos. Todos os garotos os têm, afinal, e eu sei que Hikaru deve ser acordado por mim, virando-me agitado, com tanta freqüência quanto acontece o contrário, mas isso nunca é mencionado exceto como uma provocação passageira. Em geral, eu simplesmente viro para o outro lado e fico quieto, e Hikaru finalmente se acalma e nós dois podemos voltar a dormir sonoramente. Mas torna-se mais difícil de ignorar a cada vez. Às vezes eu me pergunto se Hikaru alguma vez fica tão excitado por me observar sonhando quanto eu estou agora mesmo.

Inclino-me para perto, observando as expressões nesse lindo rosto, observando seus lábios. Logo eu estou tão perto que posso sentir cada exalação quente em meus lábios. Eu hesito, e então empurro os lençóis para longe de nós. Meus dedos traçam a graciosa cadeia da clavícula de Hikaru antes de desenharem uma trilha através de seu peito. Pontas dos dedos apertam um mamilo apenas ligeiramente quando passam como um fantasma por ele. Mas mesmo isso provoca um suspiro suave de meu irmão adormecido, movimento suficiente para que nossos lábios encostem-se brevemente.

Eu pulo para trás como se ardesse, assustado pelo contato.

Hikaru volta a relaxar.

Apoiado em meus cotovelos, eu lanço um olhar crítico sobre ele. Cabelo macio, alourado e tentadoramente despenteado espalha-se por sua fronte. Com certa freqüência, as meias-luas de seus cílios vibram em agitação contra suas faces. Seus lábios pálidos estão levemente abertos, fazendo-o parecer tão vulnerável... Descendo, pescoço e ombros elegantes levam a um peito liso, interrompido apenas por dois ousados mamilos escuros. Seu estômago, alongado e firme, afila-se em uma cintura graciosa. E a calça do pijama suspensa ao redor de seus quadris não faz nada para ocultar o óbvio contorno de sua ereção. Ele está profundamente perdido em seu sonho.

Eu suspiro em frustração. Que tormento doce amargo. Não pela primeira vez, eu me pergunto se não tem algo um pouco... Pervertido em se sentir tão atraído por um gêmeo idêntico. É praticamente como estar excitado pela sua própria aparência. E ainda assim eu jamais poderia acreditar que eu pareço tão insuportavelmente tentador em meu próprio sono.

Hikaru contorce-se novamente, seus lábios movendo-se enquanto ele murmura algo inaudível. Eu não consigo decifrá-lo.

_Ele parece tão desesperado..._

Antes que eu consiga me deter, inclino-me sobre o peito de Hikaru e cubro um mamilo rijo com minha boca, movendo repetidamente minha língua contra ele. Eu finjo não perceber uma das minhas mãos descendo para deslizar a calça dele até suas coxas, revelando sua firmeza ao ar livre.

_Irmãos ajudam um ao outro..._

Eu quase estremeço quando corro meus dedos ao longo dela com curiosidade, envolvendo-a então com minha mão. É quente, muito quente, e eu posso sentir o pulso acelerado de Hikaru contra minha palma. Eu estou apenas aguardando que Hikaru desperte agora. Eu estaria tão arruinado. Mas assaltado pelo desejo de ver tanto quanto de sentir, eu ignoro pensamentos racionais e deslizo para baixo na cama. Sorrio levemente. Parece que nós somos quase idênticos nesse departamento também. Com suavidade, eu acaricio a firme e ligeiramente curvada extensão. Hikaru retrai-se em seu sono. Eu assisto uma gota de fluido perolado formar-se na extremidade de seu membro. Tomado por um repentino sentimento malicioso, eu me inclino para frente e a lambo. Não tem gosto de muita coisa mesmo, talvez um pouquinho salgado. Muito como o meu próprio. Não que eu o prove muito ou qualquer coisa assim... Apenas uma vez quando eu estava curioso... Rodo minha língua pela ponta, induzindo mais desse gosto salgado nela.

_Eu me pergunto quanto eu poderia..._

Lentamente, com cuidado, eu deslizo meus lábios ao longo da extensão, uma mão segurando na base. Descubro que posso abaixar minha cabeça o suficiente para tocar meu polegar com os lábios. Nada mau. Franzo os lábios em um confortável e pequeno "O" ao redor dela, movendo lentamente minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. É satisfatoriamente grosso em minha boca. Ao mesmo tempo eu começo a friccionar minha própria ereção ansiosa contra a perna de Hikaru.

_Isso é tão errado..._

Deuses. Eu estou agindo como um cachorro macho adolescente, esfregando-me na perna dele tão desesperadamente, e eu sei disso. Mas quando não é o bastante, minha mão livre mete-se furtivamente dentro de minhas calças, e eu me bombeio violentamente. Estimulado pela minha própria excitação intensificada, eu chupo o membro de Hikaru com força.

Hikaru se move e geme alto.

Instantaneamente, eu congelo. Oh, Deus. Ele está acordado?

Eu nem mesmo ouso retirar minha boca por medo de perturbá-lo com o movimento. Eu olho para cima além de seu estômago e peito, amedrontado, determinado a não engolir em seco por nervosismo. Isso provavelmente não ajudaria. Mas Hikaru acalmou-se de novo. Eu espero um pouco, por segurança, e então continuo com mais cuidado. Estou me contorcendo enquanto me toco com força, mas não consigo obrigar-me a parar. Finalmente, eu retiro minha boca de Hikaru para respirar. Fito o membro inchado de meu irmão através de olhos vidrados. Ele reluz com saliva no luar, e, na mão que ainda o segura, ele parece quase pulsar em silenciosa necessidade.

_Eu quero isso dentro de mim..._

Recuo em horror pelos meus próprios pensamentos. Mas eu estou tão dolorosamente excitado... E eu já fui tão longe... Recolho minha mão de dentro de minhas calças e sugo dois dos meus dedos, cobrindo-os copiosamente. Quando alcanço meu próprio corpo novamente, eu prossigo além de meu membro, procurando uma pequena abertura escondida. Pressiono um dedo contra ela, tencionando levemente quando a ponta desliza para dentro. É estranho... Mas eu preciso disso. Enterro meu dedo médio até o nó, exclamando em surpresa. A sensação é boa! Eu esperava dor, mas não sinto nenhuma. Escondo meu rosto contra o quadril de Hikaru para amortecer meus gemidos enquanto adiciono meu dedo indicador também. Dentro e fora, estirando e girando. Eu posso sentir que estou perto do limite. Seria mais inteligente, mais sensato, se eu gozasse agora, então eu poderia sossegar e parar essa loucura. Mas eu ainda quero mais. Eu retiro meus dedos e tiro minhas calças rapidamente, jogando-as de lado. Agarro o membro de Hikaru, lambendo-o, tornando-o úmido de novo, então posiciono minhas pernas uma de cada lado dos quadris de meu irmão.

_Não. Vai doer. Ele vai apanhar você._

Eu desço meu corpo aos poucos até que eu possa sentir a ponta da ereção de Hikaru contra minha entrada. Engulo apreensivamente. Bem devagar, eu estico meus joelhos de cada lado dele, fazendo com que eu deslize em sua extensão pouco a pouco. A súbita dor quando a espessura da cabeça entra em mim me pega de surpresa, e eu solto um grito um tanto alto, minhas pernas fraquejando e se abrindo de forma que eu sento repentinamente e envolvo Hikaru completamente dentro de mim. O que me faz gritar de novo, já que dói ainda mais. A sensação é de queimado, fazendo-me sentir em carne viva por dentro. Eu aperto meus olhos com força. Nada esteve algum dia dentro de mim como isso, e _dói_. Que idéia estúpida foi essa!

"Kaoru?" Um intrigado, sonolento murmúrio. Eu abro meus olhos novamente, fitando meu irmão. Olhos cor de canela estão abertos e turvos. Meus olhos arregalam-se.

_Merda._

Como se espera que eu explique essa?

"Eu... Eu... Eu nunca...! Eu não...!" Gaguejo incoerente, sem pistas do que estou tentando dizer. Hikaru franze as sobrancelhas, sentando-se.

"O que– Oh!" Eu observo os olhos de Hikaru arregalaram-se para combinarem com os meus, ainda que por uma razão diferente. Nós estamos encarando um ao outro em mútuo choque e incerteza. Eu tento me levantar de Hikaru, mas mãos elegantes repentinamente agarram meu quadril, puxando-me de volta para baixo e me fazendo estremecer de leve.

"Kaoru... Por favor..." Desta vez não é confusão abafada em sua voz, é excitação rouca. Dedos longos apertam firmemente minha bunda, ancorando-me contra ele. Hikaru inclina-se para cima, traçando beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. "Por favor... Só mais um pouco..."

Minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta conforme esses lábios suaves como pétalas alcançam minha pele. "Hikaru!"

"Sshhh." Um dedo é pressionado em meus lábios, sendo retirado de forma igualmente rápida, substituído por um par de lábios macios. Não há sinal algum de embaraço entre nós; Nossas cabeças inclinam automaticamente, nossos lábios moldam-se um ao outro, selando nossas bocas naturalmente. Eu parto meus lábios e sugo com avidez a língua que desliza em minha boca através deles. Será que essa repentina luxúria por parte de Hikaru é simplesmente efeito posterior de seu sonho?

Não tenho certeza se voltei a deitar sozinho ou se fui empurrado, mas sei, sim, que nesse momento nós dois estamos caídos de volta na cama, com Hikaru no topo dessa vez. A alteração da minha passagem ao redor de seu membro claramente conta com a aprovação dele, pois após um momento de hesitação eu o sinto começar a chocar seu quadril contra o meu, esfregando-se dentro de mim. A cada movimento eu não consigo evitar soltar um leve ofego aflito; Eu posso senti-lo preenchendo todo meu interior.

"Nós não deveriamos–" É irônico, considerando a minha parte nisso tudo, mas eu não quero que Hikaru arrependa-se disso ou me acuse de qualquer coisa mais tarde. E eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. É uma relação muito próxima a que nós temos, e os limites são delicados.

"Kaoru..." Eu sinto uma mão segurar minha ereção, acariciando firmemente para arrancar gemidos chorosos de mim. "Você precisa disso também, não precisa?" Meu gêmeo mais velho insiste, os movimentos de seus quadris tornando-se pequenos impulsos rápidos lançados enquanto ele se esforça para se conter.

"S-siiim..." Abro completamente minhas pernas em entrega, jogando minha cabeça para trás no colchão. Então sinto os dedos finos de sua mão entrelaçarem-se com os meus, prendendo-os acima de minha cabeça, e logo nós não somos mais do que uma massa confusa de membros; de cabelos despenteados e pele escorregadia, bocas ofegando e gemendo em uníssono à medida que nossos corpos impulsionam-se e se movem juntos. Qualquer desconforto que eu sentia evaporou, até eu logo estar me empurrando rapidamente contra Hikaru, buscando uma penetração mais profunda. O que ele está feliz em satisfazer. Cada vez que ele se retira quase completamente, eu sou deixado no limbo, esperando pelo violento movimento cravado que eu sei que virá em seguida. Um braço envolve minha cintura, elevando meus quadris em um ângulo mais agradável. Consigo sentir a leve viscosidade do meu próprio fluido gotejando em meu estômago entre nós, e a tensão formada está me empurrando cada vez mais próximo ao limite.

"Hikaru--!"

"Kaoru... Me espera..."

Eu mordo meu lábio e ergo os olhos para meu irmão. Sua face está contorcida em prazer enquanto ele se impulsiona em mim repetidamente.

_Por favor, por favor, eu estou quase lá..._

Eu me ergo em meus cotovelos, inclinando-me para cima para pressionar um beijo leve em seus lábios, e ele ergue minhas pernas, as quais eu envolvo então ao redor dele para encorajá-lo a mover-se mais forte e mais rápido. Ele golpeia um ponto novo, algum lugar bem fundo, que me faz soluçar em desespero positivamente. Meu corpo contrai-se em resposta, e os músculos de Hikaru tencionam em resposta a isto, e logo nós estamos nos rendendo juntos, agarrando-nos um no outro conforme o volume de nossos gritos aumenta em nosso clímax simultâneo. Eu sinto o corpo de Hikaru enrijecer sobre mim enquanto meus próprios espasmos aumentam quando eu gozo, jorrando trilhas de líquido pegajoso sobre meu estômago. Nós continuamos a nos contorcer e chocar um contra o outro até as ondas de nossos orgasmos diminuírem, prolongando essa nova experiência deliciosa à sua mais completa extensão.

Então eu me deixo cair pesadamente e fecho meus olhos, exausto.

_Eu acabo de trepar com meu irmão._

Agora eu realmente me sinto como um completo doente. Um estupidamente satisfeito, aliás.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru retira-se lentamente, obtendo um último gemido de meus lábios, deitando-se ao meu lado em seguida. "Kaoru? Você está bem?"

"Nngh. Não, eu estou fodido."

Eu quase sinto o sorriso de Hikaru. "Bom saber que seu senso de humor está intacto, de qualquer forma." Ele toca minha bochecha com seu nariz, sua voz diminuindo em um sussurro suave "Então da próxima vez, me acorda antes para que eu possa aproveitar tudo?"

Estou chocado. "Próxima–!"

"Sshhh." Ele me silencia com outro beijo. Agora que a paixão febril acabou, o toque é diferente. Mais delicado. "Promete?"

Eu ergo meu olhar para ele. Eu não faço idéia do que isso significa, ou aonde isso vai nos levar, mas sei minha resposta. "Prometo."

* * *

**N/T:** O que acharam? :D Por favor, mandem reviews para que eu possa repassá-las para a autora! (Ou comentem em inglês na fic original, claro.) Quem sabe nós não a motivamos a publicar outras assim? Mwauhwau... Eu traduziria alegremente...

Eu nunca tinha tentado traduzir nada antes, e é BEM mais complicado do que eu imaginava, hahahahahah... Estou torcendo pra que tenha ficado à altura da fic! Comentários e críticas a respeito são muito bem vindos, e se encontrarem algum erro dramático, por favor, não me crucifiquem, mas me deixem saber para que eu corrija. D: Hahahahah

Eu e a Carola estávamos lamentando a pequena quantidade de fics Hikaru x Kaoru em português, quando eu me propus a traduzir uma para ela e "Dreaming" foi a vítima. Eu não pretendia publicar, e tal, mas pensei que seria uma colaboração legal para o nosso fandom. Expliquei para a RedPeril e ela foi muito simpática e autorizou. :D Agradecimentos especiais à autora, à Carola pela inspiração e ao nosso pobre J., que provavelmente não vai ler isso aqui, mas que me aturou durante todo o processo no msn... Mwaah! (Um viva às MIX Bitchies! – Inserir música tema.)

Não, eu não tenho planos para outras traduções no momento. Sim, eu posso mudar de idéia... Dependendo da resposta a essa daqui, do poder de persuasão da minha dupla dinâmica Litta e, principalmente, das autoras que escrevem em português e que amam Ouran... Que bem que poderiam escrever _mais_ com esses dois... Não, não é uma chantagem, é um apelo desesperado mesmo. D: Avante, fandom!

Kisses! ;*


End file.
